The Nightmare Animatronics
Nightmare Nightmare is a black Freddy with a yellow bow tie. He does not wear a top hat. Nightmare is said to be one of the creepiest in all six games. Nightmare appears in Five Nights At Freddy's 4. He has also appeared in fan made games such as Ultimate Custom Night. Nightmare is a very popular animatronic. His backstory is unknown. His jumpscare also crashes the game and he only appears on Night 6 of Five Nights At Freddy's 4. Nightmare Fredbear Fredbear was the mascot of a previous restaurant, Fredbear's Family Diner. Nightmare Fredbear is a twisted reflection of Fredbear. Nightmare Fredbear is said to be another one of the creepiest in the game. Nightmare Fredbear only becomes active on Night 5. Fredbear is first mentioned in Five Nights At Freddy's 2, being mentioned by the Phone Guy as the mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner. This is then briefly brought up again in Five Nights At Freddy's 3, while later being one of the main characters in Five Nights At Freddy 's 4. He has also appeared in fan made games such as Ultimate Custom Night. Nightmare Freddy Nightmare Freddy is a Nightmare Fazbear, and has three miniature animatronics attached to him called Freddles. If the player does not check the bed frequently enough, Nightmare Freddy will kill them. Large parts of his endoskeleton are exposed. These parts look similar to the endoskeletons in Five Nights At Freddy's 3, possibly revealing Springtrap and the Nightmare Animatronics were made around the same time as each other. Nightmare Bonnie Nightmare Bonnie is an evil and ruthless animatronic who wants nothing more than to harm his victims. He can jumpscare the player in the left hall and the bedroom. Nightmare Bonnie is also a similar model to Springtrap. Nightmare Chica Nightmare Chica appears only on the right side of the building, though her cupcake can jumpscare the player in the bedroom. Nightmare Chica behaves similarly to Nightmare Bonnie. Nightmare Chica is extremely active on the first few nights, but is nowhere to be seen on Night 5. In Night 6 and Night 7, she is less active with Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear or Nightmarionne taking her place. Nightmare Foxy Nightmare Foxy can spawn in the left hall with Nightmare Bonnie, or the right hall with Nightmare Chica. Nightmare Foxy only really poses as a threat if he enters the closet in the bedroom, or if the player is in the basement. Nightmare Foxy behaves similarly to Freddy in Five Nights At Freddy's, as he only poses as a threat if he enters a certain location. This being the closet for Nightmare Foxy, and the West hall for Freddy Nightmare Balloon Boy Nightmare Balloon Boy is very similar to the way Balloon Boy behaves in Five Nights At Freddy's 2 and 3. He just poses as a distraction. Nightmare Balloon Boy has no purpose and cannot damage the player. Plushtrap Plushtrap is a smaller, plush variation of Spring Bonnie. He cannot jumpscare you and is just a distraction.